Imitation Black
by Imitation Joker
Summary: Aku suka Kaito, tapi rasa suka ku pada Gakupo melebihi rasa suka ku pada Kaito. Akan tetapi Aku telah menghancurkan persahabatan Kaito dan Gakupo. Bukan ini yang ku maksud... Kaito! Gakupo! Aku ingin bersama Kalian, aku mohon...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : silahkan membaca fanfic pertama Ku yg super panjang ini dan mungkin bahasanya masih agak kaku ._. #pembaca kecewa#  
dicerita ini Len genderless #BHUAAK# *author di bantai Len*  
dan kalian akan memnemukan kata'' lebay dan bertele-tele di ff ini (-w-)d

oh ya Gakupo , Kaito dan Len punya Ku #di gantung fans nya#

Imitation Black : Chapter 1

**'' 'The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love, and a heart of deception.'' **

**Normal POV**

Seorang 'gadis' berambut pirang , yang memiliki mata emerald dan bekulit pucat halus tanpa noda bagai lilin , terdiam di kursi rodanya . Tidak , dia tidak lumpuh , akan tetapi tubuhnya sangat 'lemah' sampai ia tak bisa menggerakan badannya dengan leluasa bagai boneka yang mulai berkarat . Ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi rodanya , memperhatikan mawar-mawar merah yang tumbuh di taman panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini . Sejak kecil dia sudah berada di panti asuhan sederhana ini , para perawat yang bekerja disini sangat sedikit , para anak yatim piatu disini juga sedikit . Sudah banyak anak-anak yang di adopsi , Akan tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengadopsi 'gadis' itu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan saat ini , aku hanya duduk diam di kursi roda , tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan dengan keadaan tubuh ku yang lemah ini , kecuali memandangi mawar merah yang ku suka . Kadang aku memandangin mawar-mawar itu dan berpikir '' Untuk apa aku hidup ?''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

'' Haku ... apa Len sudah meminum obatnya ? '' tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang baru saja ke luar dari dapur . Gadis yang di panggil Haku itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya , gadis berambut coklat itu pun langsung mengerti , '' ... aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya ...'' lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu .

'' Meiko-san , apa Len sudah seperti itu sejak dulu ? '' tanya nya . Meiko terdiam dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang menghadap langsung ke taman dimana Len berada sekarang .

'' Tidak .. dulu dia begitu bersemangat ... Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia jadi begitu ...'' Meiko menundukan kepalanya . Haku pun memandang ke luar jendela .

'' Meito-san ! Haku-san ! ada surat dari pengelola yayasan ! '' seorang gadis berambut Pirang panjang berlari ke arah Meiko dan Haku , '' katanya minggu depan ada acara kunjungan dan mungkin beberapa anak akan di adopsi oleh para orang tua yang datang ke sini ...'' lanjut gadis itu , Meiko menghela nafas,

'' Baiklah ... mari kita bersiap-siap ... '' Meiko tersenyum, '' Ah ~ panti asuhan ini makin sepi , ya ... Haku tolong bawa Len ke kamarnya , hari sudah mulai malam dan kau Lily , tolong urus anak yang lainnya '' perintah meiko sambil berjalan ke dapur lagi . Haku dan Lily pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV **

Aku sudah berbaring di kasur ku , malam selalu terasa lebih dingin bagiku . Mudah sekali mataku terpejam karena kantuk . Aku selalu berharap ada orang yang mau membawa ku pada sebuah 'kehangatan' , Tapi aku takut , takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan di tinggalkan , sama seperti 'dia' meninggalkan ku , begitu saja ... aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito & Gakupo POV **

Seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang asyik memakan es krim kesukaannya , dia tidak peduli dengan pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang sedang mondar-mandir di depannya sambil memegang kertas-kertas yang sepertinya penting,

'' ... hei , Kaito ... apa minggu depan kau akan datang ke acara di panti asuhan itu ? '' tanya pria berambut ungu itu . Pria yang di panggil Kaito itu memainkan es krim nya sambil memasang wajah malasnya,

'' Hm ~ sepertinya aku akan datang ... aku bosan diam di rumah terus ... '' Jawabnya . Pria berambut ungu itu terdiam sesaat , dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu,

'' Kalau begitu aku juga ikut ... Aku muak kalau aku harus datang ke kantor terus...'' .

" Hooh ..." jawab Kaito singkat dan malas ,

" Kau tak suka aku ikut , hah ? " Gakupo membalas Ketus .

" Tidak , kok ~ Sudahlah aku mau tidur ! " kemudian Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan pria berambut ungu itu ke kamarnya , namun dia berhenti di ambang pintu , '' Gaku ... entah kenapa aku punya firasat akan bertemu 'seseorang' yang penting jika aku pergi ke panti asuhan nanti ...'' lanjut Kaito , lalu Kaito menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gakupo .

'' Hm ? '' Gakupo bingung dengan perkataan Kaito , ia melirik vas yang berisi mawar merah , kelopaknya mulai berjatuhan karena tak di rawat ...

" Seseorang ... " terlihat senyuman tipis di bibirnya , " Yah ... aku juga merasakannya ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1 minggu kemudian , hari H-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV **

Kenapa semua orang sibuk hari ini ? Meiko sibuk menyiapkan makanan , Haku sibuk merapikan ruang utama dimana anak-anak yatim sering berkumpul dan Lily sekarang sibuk mendadani ku ,,, dia menggantikan baju ku dengan dress berwarna putih polos sampai lutut , ada 2 pita besar berwarna ungu muda menempel di bagian dada dan belakang nya , sebuah hiasan berbentuk mawar merah menempel di pita besar yg ada di bagian dada ku , memakaikan ku knee sock putih agar kaki ku tidak kedinginan , kemudian dia memakaikan sepatu berwarna ungu yang manis dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan pita ungu sama dengan yang ada di baju ku sekarang , Tak lupa rambut ku di ikat 2 olehnya .

" Yup ~ Sudah selesai ~ kau nampak cantik Len-Chan ! " Ia tersenyum manis , aku hanya diam dan menatap diri ku yang terpantul di cermin ,

" ... Aku ingin ke taman ... " kata ku pelan , Lily terdiam sesaat , ku lihat wajahnya yang tampak kecewa namun dia langsung mendorong kursi roda ku menuju taman , Yah ... aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ku untuk melhat mawar-mawar di taman , semua pengurus di sini sudah tau kebiasaan ku ... tak ada seorang pun yang mengajak ku berbicara atau bermain kecuali para pengurus disini , anak-anak yatim yang lain tak mau peduli dengan ku ... sebenarnya aku kesepian , tapi aku mengerti , mana mungkin ada anak yang mau bermain dengan diriku yang 'lemah' ini ? berjalan saja aku harus susah payah ... mana mungkin ada yang mau mengajak ku bermain ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

** " Our imperfect love has been painted completely black in this ebony world."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

" Meiko-san , para tamu undangan sudah datang " kata Haku , Meiko pun langsung menyambut para tamu ,

" Selamat datang di Panti asuhan kami , Terima kasih mau menyempatkan waktu anda untuk berkunjung ke sini , suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk melayani kalian semua ." Meiko langsung sigap menyambut para tamu , Semua yang hadir mulai berkelilingin di dampingi para pengurus di sini , ada banyak pasangan suami isteri yang sedang melihat anak yatim yang sedang bermain-main , nampak mereka akan mengadopsi seorang anak ... Namun , ada juga yang sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar , seperti dua orang itu ... pemuda berambut Ungu panjang dan pemuda berambut biru pendek yang terlihat menawan di dekat pintu menuju lorong-lorong di panti asuhan ini ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" I've always wanted to say this to you, this mere one phrase, if my uncontrollable impulse will end up being shattered."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gakupo POV**

Benar-benar ... orang yang datang ke sini kebanyakan pasangan suami istri yang tak bisa memiliki anak dan berencana untuk mengadopsi anak yatim . Tapi kenapa aku harus bersama si Bakaito ini ?

" ... Hoi , Gakupo ... lihat ke luar ... banyak sekali bunga mawar yang bermekaran , pasti para pengurus di sini rajin merawatnya ." kata Kaito membangunkan ku dari pikiran ku sendiri . Aku pun melirik ke luar jendela , Yah ... seperti katanya mawar-mawar bermekaran dengan indahnya , namun saat angin berhembus kencang kelopak-kelopak mawar itu terbawa terbang , seperti daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon , mataku pun mengikuti arah perginya kelopak mawar yang terbawa itu dan kulihat sesosok 'gadis' yang duduk di kursi roda nya , kulihat siluet wajah nya dari kejauhan ... ia mendongkak kan wajahnya ke atas saat kelopak-kelopak mawar itu terbawa angin ... apa kau sedang menikmati pemandangan itu ? aku berharap bisa menanyakannya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Love and be loved, to the point of going sweet and hot kiss is an imitation. " **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

... Aku bosan ... Aku kesepian ... Aku sudah muak diam disni ... Seseorang bawa aku pergi dari sini dan berikan aku 'kehangatan' ... aku tidak butuh kasih sayang palsu dari para pengasuh disini ... Karena aku tau itu semua hanya 'imitasi' ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth completely in black."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito POV **

Gakupo pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu ... Dasar , aku di abaikan ... kalau dia memang banyak pikiran seharusnya dia diam di rumah dan merenungkannya kan ? . Aku berjalan mengikutinya , kemudian aku melirik ke luar jendela , kulihat taman yang penuh dengan bunga mawar ,

" ... Hoi , Gakupo ... lihat ke luar ... banyak sekali bunga mawar bermekaran , pasti para pengurus di sini rajin merawatnya ." kata ku untuk menyadarkan Gakupo dari pikirannya sendiri . Tak lama ada angin yang berhembus kecang membawa kelopak-kelopak mawar itu terbang , aku mengikuti arah kelopak mawar itu terbang , kulihat sesosok 'gadis' yang duduk di kursi rodanya , siluet wajahnya kulihat dari kejauhan ... dia mendongkak kan kepalanya ke atas , melihat kelopak mawar itu terbawa angin .. perasaan ku jadi ikut terbawa jika melihatnya ... ah , semuanya terasa pudar ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV **

Sepertinya banyak orang yang datang ke panti asuhan hari ini , pantas saja Lily mendandani ku . Pecuma , tak ada yang mau mengadopsi ku ... mana ada orang yang mau mengurus anak tak berguna seperti ku ? ...

-WUUUUUSH-

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin besar yang membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar itu berterbangan . Ah ? kelopak bunga mawar nya berterbangan ... indah nya ... aku ingin jadi kelopak mawar itu , terbang terbawa angin dan lenyap entah kemana , Ku dongkak kan kepala ku ke atas mengikuti hilangnya mawar itu di bawa angin . Aku terdiam . mendengarkan suara-suara yang sebenarnya membuat kesal ... yaitu suara tawa anak-anak yatim yang lain ... sepertinya mereka bahagia di sana , mencari perhatian para pasangan suami istri dan berharap mereka akan di adopsi ...

" Hai .. " Kudengar seseorang memanggil ku dari belakang , aku kaget sekali , karena suara yang menyapa ku itu suara laki-laki , Kemudian aku sedikit melirik ke belakang , ku lihat pemuda berambut biru berbadan tinggi yang sudah berdiri di belakangku ,

" Kaito kau mengagetkannya ..." Kata seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang ada di belakangnya . Rambutnya panjang dan di ikat satu , badannya lebih sigap dan tinggi dari pemuda berambut biru sebelumnya , " Maaf ya kalau kami mengagetkan mu" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum , aku merasa pipi ku memerah melihat senyumannya . Senyumannya indah , lebih indah dari mawar yang ku suka . Namun saat aku sibuk memperhatikan Pemuda berambut ungu itu , pemuda berambut biru itu sudah membungkuk di depan ku , mensejajarkan padandangannya dengan ku .

" Siapa namamu ? " Kata pemuda berambut biru itu tiba-tiba , aku langsung memalingkan pandangan ku pada nya , aku terdiam sesaat , kucoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya ,

" ... Le ... Len ... kagami-ne ... " Jawab ku dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata , pemuda berambut biru itu pun menatap wajah ku , aku tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa kecuali menatap nya kembali , dan ...

-Bruuuuuk-

Tiba-tiba dia memeluk ku sambil berkata " Imutnya ~ ! " . pipi ku memerah , baru pertama kali aku di peluk seorang Pria . Pemuda berambut ungu yang bersamanya tadi langsung menariknya ,

" Hey ! Bakaito ! Jangan seenaknya memeluk orang ! " bentak nya , pemuda berambut biru itu pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil membulat kan pipinya , lucu sekali ...

" Aaah ~ kau ini menganggu sekali ! " kata pemuda berambut biru itu , tak segan-segan pemuda berambut ungu itu menjitak kepalanya , pemuda berambut biru itu langsung terdiam .

" Sekali lagi maaf ya atas kelakuannya ..." Pemuda berambut ungu itu pun membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf karena kelakuan temannya , " Namaku Gakupo Kamui , salam kenal ,,, " , ia menjulurkan tangannya ... entah kenapa tangan ku berusaha meraih tangannya ... tapi apa daya sulit rasanya menggerak kan tangan ku untuk meraih tangannya ...

" Aku Kaito Shion ! Salam kenal ! " tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut biru itu mengenggam tangan ku dengan senyum lebar.

" Bakaito ... sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh seenaknya ... " Kata Kamui-San sambil mengepalkan tanganya kesal . Shion-San pun melepaskan tangan nya dari ku ... Ah , kenapa aku tak ingin dia melepaskan tangannya ? Tanpa ku sadari aku mengerut kan dahi ku sedih . Kedua pemuda itu pun menatap ku bingung ... aku juga bingung kenapa aku berekspresi seperti ini ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds, as if it's trying to hide its shadow."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito POV**

Tubuh mungil yang lemah ... tapi aku yakin hatinya lebih 'lemah' ... walau kau menyembunyikannya ... aku tau apa yang kau sembunyikan ...

" Nama mu Len kan ? " Kata Gakupo sambil memandang wajah polos anak itu.

" Ya ... " jawabnya dengan suara kecil yang lembut .

" Len , kenapa kau diam sendiri disini ? Anak-anak yang lain kan sedang berkumpul menikmati pesta sambu- " sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan perkataannya , Aku melihat mata nya yang menunjuk kan perasaan 'tidak suka' , dia memalingkan wajahnya , sekarang terpancar aura kesepian ... Seketika aku menyadari nya , Yah ... Kau kesepian ...

" Gaku , stooop ! " kata ku sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataanya , " Ne , Len-Chan ~ mau tidak bermain dengan ku ? Nanti ku beri kau es krim paling manis yang ku punya ! " Lanjut ku.

" ... Aku ... dilarang makan es krim ... " kata Len .

" Eh ? Kenapa ? " - " Kalau kau tidak mau makan es krim , kau harus makan terong kesukaan Gakupo loh ! " Lanjut ku sedikit mengejek Gakupo , karena dia suka terong .

" Eh ? " Len tampak bingung , wajah nya imut sekali saat terlihat bingung . Aku ingin berada di dekatnya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Is there no way for us to turn back? Then together let's simply disappear like this."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gakupo POV**

Dia pasti menderita , duduk di kursi roda dan tak ada yang menemani ... Aku tau ... dia tidak bisa 'kembali' ... mungking di pikirannnya tak ada gunanya dia hidup ... lebih baik lenyap dari muka bumi ini ...

" Nama mu Len kan ? " kataku sambil memandang wajah polosnya .

" Ya ... " jawabnya dengan suara kecil yang lembut .

" Len , kenapa kau diam sendiri disini ? Anak-anak yang lain kan sedang berkumpul menikmati pesta sambu- " sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku , Aku melihat mata nya yang menunjuk kan perasaan 'tidak suka' , dia memalingkan wajahnya , sekarang terpancar aura kesepian ...

" Gaku , stooop !" Selang Kaito memecah kan suasana tak enak , " Ne , Len-Chan ~ mau tidak bermain dengan ku ? Nanti ku beri kau es krim paling manis yang ku punya ! " Lanjutnya dengan wajah 'bodoh'nya ... Ah , dia memang pintar merubah situasi,

" ... Aku ... dilarang makan es krim ... " kata Len .

" Eh ? Kenapa ? " Kaito lagi-lagi memasang wajah bodoh , " Kalau kau tidak mau makan es krim , kau harus makan terong kesukaan Gakupo loh ! " Lanjutnya mengejek ku , karena aku suka terong .

" Eh ? " Len tampak bingung , wajah nya manis sekali saat terlihat bingung , Aku ... ingin dekat dengannya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

" Len ! Sudah saatnya kau minum obat ! " Panggil Haku , " Ah ? Apa kalian tamu undangan ? " tanya Haku pada Gakupo dan Kaito .

" Ya , kami tamu undangan ... " Jawab Gakupo.

" Oh , kenapa kalian ada disini ? apa ada yang mengganggu kalian ? tanya Haku lagi .

" Ah , Tidak ... kami hanya mau melihat-lihat ..." Jawab Gakupo lagi .

" Kalau begitu maaf menggangu ... " Haku mendekati kursi roda Len dan mendorongnya , " Maaf kami pergi dulu ... " lanjut Haku sambil mendorong kursi roda Len masuk ke gedung panti asuhan .

" Tunggu sebentar ! " Kaito tiba-tiba angkat bicara , Haku langsung berbalik ke arah kaito .

" eh .. Ya ? ada apa ? " . Kaito mendekat ke arah kursi roda Len ,

" Obat ? maksudku dia kenapa ? " tanyanya .

" Oh ... itu ... keadaan tubuh anak ini sangat lemah ... kalau dia tidak makan obat dan vitamin tepat waktu keadaan tubuhnya bisa memburuk ... " jawab Haku sambil mengelus rambut Len .

" Kaito , sebaiknya kau biarkan mereka pergi ... " Sela Gakupo .

" Maaf , saya permisi dulu ... silahkan kalian berdua masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat , kalau tidak keberetan ..." Haku tersenyum dan membungkuk kan badanya kemudia kembali membawa Len masuk.

Gakupo dan Kaito masih berada di taman ... Kaito duduk di kursi taman dan Gakupo bersender di dekat pohon dekat Kaito , Hening ... mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing ... Tak lama akhirnya Gakupo angkat biacara ...

" Hei , Kaito ... apa yang kau pikirkan ? "

" ... seseorang ... bagaimana dengan kau ? " jawabnya .

" Aku juga sedang memikirkan seseorang ... "

" ... Apa pikiran mu dengan ku sama ? "

" Mungkin " jawab gakupo singkat

" Mungkin ? ... apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku untuk 'orang' yang kau pikirkan saat ini ? "

" Apa maksud mu ? " Tanya Gakupo .

" ... jangan pura-pura bodoh 'Terong' ... " Jawab Kaito sambil melihat ke arah Gakupo sambil tersenyum jahil dan penuh percaya diri , Gakupo diam sesaat ... kemudian dia tersenyum juga .

" Ya , aku akan melakukannya ... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Jangan ! Haku jangan jauh kan aku dari mereka ! Aku mohon ! ... Aku mohon ...

" Len , ayo minum obatnya ... " kata Haku sambil memberikan beberapa tablet obat , vitamin dan segelas air padaku , tidak ! aku tidak mau meminumnya ... aku ingin bersama kedua orang tadi ...

" Len ... kalau kau tidak meminumnya nanti kau sakit ... "

" ... " Aku hanya diam , Aku tau ini akan membuat Haku kesal dan memanggil Meiko . - dan akhirnya Meiko datang , dia mendekat ke arah ku ,

" Len ... kata Haku kau tidak mau minum obat ya ? ..." Meiko mengelus kepala ku , " Aku tau kau bosan diam disini , aku tau kau Len ... Tapi , ingatlah ... kenapa kau disi-"

" HENTIKAN ! " aku mendorong Meiko sampai terjatuh dari kursi roda ku , aku juga tak tau kenapa , tiba-tiba saja suara ku keluar begitu keras walau badan ku gemetaran aku masih mencengkram baju Meiko erat ... Meiko , bisa kah kau tak mengungkit masalah itu ?!

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Haroooo ~ Minna-san ~ =o=)/

OAO" Ah, saya ada dimana ? jaman apa ini ? si..siapa kalian ? #PLAK

Maaf, saya lama mengUpdate FF ini ... sebenarnya sudah jadi dari dulu, cuman males ngedit ulang dan memperbaiki beberapa scene =A='' terutama untuk tanda titik., koma (,) dan kutip ("). Dan maaf kalau cerita ini rada ngebut #PLAK

sepertinya juga ini menjadi OOC #loh gimana sih ?! QAQ"

*Kaito, Gakupo, Len jelas bukan punya saya. =w=)b

Imitation Black : Chapter 2

___**" HENTIKAN ! " aku mendorong Meiko sampai terjatuh dari kursi roda ku , aku juga tak tau kenapa , tiba-tiba saja suara ku keluar begitu keras walau badan ku gemetaran aku masih mencengkram baju Meiko erat ... Meiko , bisa kah kau tak mengungkit masalah itu ?!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEN POV**

Aku benar-benar kesal ! Setiap kali aku menolak minum obat, Meiko selalu mengungkit masalah itu ! Dasar Wanita menyebalkan ! tidak bisa kah kau tutup mulut mu itu ?!

**NORMAL POV **

**-PLAK-**

Len menampar Meiko dengan keras, dia sudah hilang kontrol karena kesal. Haku mencoba menjauhkan Len dari Meiko, tapi Len terus memberontak. Haku pun tersandung karpet dan menabrak meja di dekatnya,

**-PRANG-**

Vas bunga terjatuh dari meja, bunga mawar yang ada di vas itu pun rusak terinjak Haku. Len masih mengamuk dia menangis keras, perasaan nya saat ini sedang kacau. ia tak berhenti menangis...

"Huwaaaaaa~!"

"...Len ..." Meiko mendekat ke arah Len, namun sayang sebelum Meiko menyentuhnya, Len sudah menamparnya lagi. Meiko terjatuh, pipi nya benar-benar merah karena tamparan Len. Entah dari mana Len memiliki tenaga untuk menampar Meiko sekuat itu, mengingat tubuh nya yang 'lemah' ...

"Apa yang terja- ?!" Tiba-tiba Gakupo datang dengan di ikuti Kaito karena mendengar suara pecahan Vas dan tangisan Len , Gakupo dan Kaito kaget, mereka terdiam...

"... Ah, maaf atas keributan ini, saya mohon kalian berdua kembali ke ruang utama..." kata Meiko sambil berdiri dan menyuruh Gakupo dan Kaito ke luar, Len masih menangis tersedu-sedu, matanya sudah sembab, pipinya pun sudah memerah,

"Len ... ?" Kaito mendekat ke arah Len,

"Tu-tunggu , Tuan !" Meiko mencoba menghentikan Kaito, Namun Gakupo memegang pundak Meiko.

" Tolong serahkan ini pada kami ..." Katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Len juga.

" Huwaaa ... " Len masih menangis dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, Kaito menepuk kepalanya lembut, " Hiks ... hiks ... uh ... " Len mendongkak kan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Kaito dengan mata yang sembab, Kaito tersenyum manis.

" Cup cup ~ " Kaito mengelus-ngelus rambut Len lembut, "Jangan nangis ya... Aku tidak mau melihat mu menangis ..." Len masih menangis tersedu-sedu, Gakupo mendekat pada Len dan mensejajarkan pandangan dengannya,

" Len, kalau kau menangis kami tidak akan membawa mu ... " Len bingung dan mencoba berhenti menangis mendengar perkataan Gakupo, Kaito pun ikut mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Len.

" ... a-apa maksud kalian ? " Suara len terdengar parau, ia menatap Kaito dan Gakupo bergantian dengan tatapan bingung dan polos,

"Aku dan Kaito akan membawa mu pulang ke rumah kami ..." Gakupo menjawab pertanyaan Len, Len semakin bingung , sekarang dia tidak tau harus memasang ekspresi apa, ia menunduk kan kepalanya ...

" ... bohong ... " katanya pelan ,

" Kami tidak bohong ! " kata Kaito meyakinkan .

" Tu-nggu ... Apa kalian yakin ? " Tiba-tiba Meiko menyela dengan wajah khawatir, Gakupo pun melirik Kaito seperti memberikan 'sinyal' , Kaito pun menganguk sebagai tanda 'OK' ...

" Nah , Len ~ Sekarang kau bersama ku dulu ya ~ " Kaito menggendong Len keluar ruangan, Gakupo kemudian menutup pintunya ,

" ... Saa ~ Sakine-San ... saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu ... "

**-Beberapa Saat kemudian-**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, Haku yang pertama kali keluar sambil membawa koper besar, Gakupo pun keluar , dia berjalan ke arah Kaito yang masih menggendong Len di ikuti Haku,

" hn ? " Kaito melirik Gakupo,

" semua sudah beres ... ayo kita pulang ... ng ?" Gakupo melirik Len yang masih di gendong Kaito ,

" Dia tidur ... mungkin dia kelelahan ... lihat matanya sampai bengkak begitu karena menangis ... " Jelas Kaito pada Gakupo , " Hooh " jawab Gakupo singkat ,

" Yowane-san .. bisa antarkan koper nya ke mobil saya ? " kata Gakupo sambil melirik Haku ,

" Ya , tentu saja ... " Haku menganguk kan kepalanya dan mengikuti mereka ke mobil Gakupo , - . Kaito dduk di bangku belakang , dalam keadaan masih menggendong Len , dia tidak mau membangun kan Len ,

" Gaku , kau jangan ngebut ya ... aku tidak mau kalau Len terbangun ... " Ketus Kaito pada Gakupo yang baru masuk ke mobil ,

" Iya , ya ... Nah , Yowane-san ... kami permisi dulu , lusa saya akan kembali lagi kesini untuk mengurus surat-suratya .

" Ya , Terima kasih atas kunjungannya " Jawab Haku sambil membungkuk kan badannnya . Gakupo pun menutup jendela mobilnya dan berangkat pulang .

**-Flash Back-**

**Gakupo POV**

" ... Saa ~ Sakine-San ... saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu ... " Kata ku setelah Kaito membawa Len Keluar ,

" Ke-kenapa anda tau nama keluarga saya ? " Meiko nenunjukan wajah ke waspadaan nya , Yah , aku mengerti perasaannya saat ini , sebaiknya aku menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa tau namanya ...

" Yah , Mungkin ini tidak sopan ... Tapi sebelum saya kesini saya sudah menyelidiki para pengurus di panti asuhan ini , termasuk anda ... " jelas ku , " Aku juga mengetahui tentang anda Haku Yowane-san ... " Aku tersenyum , tampak Meiko dan Haku bergidik ,

" ... " Hening Meiko dan Haku tak mulai bicara , apa aku harus memulainya ?

" ... Ne , Sakine-san ... mengenai perkataan saya tadi ... saya akan mengambil alih Len Kagamine ... bisakah ? " tanya ku.

" ... Apa anda yakin ? " Tampak Meiko ragu , " Len ... dia bukan anak yang mudah di atur dan keras kepala ... lagipula ... mungkin anda akan kesulitan dengan keadaan fisik Len ... " lanjutnya ,

" Yah , aku tau itu ... tapi aku yakin untuk membawanya ... dan kalau diperhatikan Len tertekan jika tinggal disini ."

" ... tertekan ? apa maksud anda ? " Meiko menunjukan tatapan kesal .

" Maksudku ... lihat saja perlakuan Len padamu tadi ... sepertinya dia membenci anda , apa aku benar ? " Tiba-tiba Haku menyela,

" Tolong hentikan ! Len tidak membenci Meiko-San ... dia memang sering bertindak kasar pada para pengurus disini ! Hal itu su-"

" Diam , Haku ... " Meiko menatap Haku dengan tatapan yang tajam , " Yah , mungkin anda benar ... mungkin orang yang paling di benci Len saat ini adalah aku ... "

" Saa ... semua sudah jelas ... " Aku berbalik menuju pintu , " Saya akan mengambil Len ... lusa saya akan kembali untuk mengurus surat-suratnya ." Aku berhenti di dekat pintu , " Ano , Yowane-San ... bisa kah anda mengepak beberapa barang untuk Len ?"

" Ah ? Ba-baik ... " Haku pun mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam koper dengan cepat , ku tunggu dia beberapa saat . Setelah selesai aku baru membuka pintu dan membiarkan Haku keluar duluan , ku lirik Kaito yang sedang menggendong Len , sepertinya dia bisa menenangkannya ... Yah , Kaito itu memang type seorang kakak , mudah baginya untuk membuat seseorang merasa nyaman dan aman saat di dekatnya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito POV**

Aku menggendong Len keluar ruangan , seperti biasa kalau masalah seperti itu Gakupo lah yang bisa menyelesaikannya . - Aku menunggu di luar , Len masih tersedu-sedu , aku merasakan badanya sedekit mengigil ... perasaan mu pasti sedang kacau , aku bisa merasakannya ...

" Len ... " aku memanggil namanya . Dia hanya diam , aku menghela nafas , ku dongkak kan kepala ku ke atas , " hey , len ... aku tidak perlu tau apa masalah mu ... tapi aku tau perasaan mu sekarang sedang kacau ... " , Kurasa Len memegang baju ku , " Jadi ... coba pikirkan lah hal yang lain ... itu akan lebih baik ." Kudengar suara 'Un' dari nya sebagai tanda 'Iya' . - Len tak tersedu-sedu lagi ... tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan dia tertidur , sekarang nafas nya turun naik dengan teratur , tapi suhu tubuhnya masih panas .

" Oyasumi ... Len ..." bisik ku pelan .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kaito masuk ke mobil dengan hati-hati agar Len tidak terbangun , setelah itu Gakupo menjalan kan mobilnya . - Gakupo fokus menyetir mobil , Kaito diam sambil memperhatikan wajah Len , - Kaito menaruk telapak tangannya di kening Len ,

" Masih panas ..." katanya dengan suara kecil . Gakupo sedikit melirik kan matanya , Kaito mengelus-elus rambut Len ,- hening , Yah , Tempat tinggal Gakupo dan Kaito memang jauh dari Panti asuhan Len , maka dari itu perjalanan pun terasa lama .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End of Flasback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Gakupo membukakan pintu masuk, ia masuk sambil membawa koper Len, disusul kaito yang menggendong Len , kemudian Kaito membawa Len ke sebuah kamar kosong yang hanya berisi Double Bed yang cukup besar nan empuk ,- ia meletakan Len dengan hati-hati , melepaskan sepatu , knee sock dan ikatan rambut Len dengan perlahan . Gakupo pun masuk mendekati Kaito sambil membawa sebuah kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang milik Kaito ,

" ... " Kaito diam . Gakupo pun hanya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan 'minggir kau' . - akhirnya Kaito beralih ia membiarkan Gakupo mengambil Alih , Gakupo pun menggantikan baju Len dengan Kemeja yang ia bawa tadi ,

" Kebesaran ... " Sela Kaito , saat Gakupo sedang mengancingkan kemeja tersebut .

" Lalu ? ... kau mau aku memakaikan nya baju ku ? " Jawab Gakupo Ketus , sudah jelas baju Gakupo Jauh lebih besar ketimbang Kaito ,

" Bukan kah di koper tadi ada sebagian bajunya ? "

" ... Tadi kulihat hanya ada beberapa baju terusan selutut polos dengan lengan pendek ... bahannya pun tipis ... " Jelas Gakupo , Kaitopun terdiam setelah mendengar itu .

" Kalau dia sudah baikan ... aku akan mengajaknya pergi untuk belanja ... " , Kaito berjalan ke luar kamar , Gakupo hanya menatap punggungnya , ia melirik Len dan menyelimuti Len dengan selimut yang cukup tebal .

" Oyasumi ... " Gakupo mengecup kening Len lembut .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Rasanya kepala ku pusing , tubuh ku juga lemas , sulit rasanya untuk membuka kelopak mataku . Ada yang aneh ... aku merasa bantal yang menompang kepala ku ini nyaman sekali , begitu juga kasur nya ... empuk dan lembut , selimut nya juga terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya . perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku , cahaya matahari terasa remang-remang karena tertutup tirai putih , kulirikan bola mata ku untuk melihat sekeliling , - semuanya serba putih , aku berusaha untuk bangun tapi rasanya lemas sekali .

**-Klek-**

Aku melirik ke arah pintu , pandangan ku masih buram , samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berambut ungu yang terurai panjang , dia mendekat dan duduk di samping kasur , kurasakan dia mengelus-elus rambut ku dengan lembut ,

" Sudah pagi ... ayo bangun " Katanya . aku mengenal suara itu ...

" Ka.. mui-san ? " Tanya ku . Ia memegang kening ku ,

" Suhu tubuh mu sudah menurun ... apa masih terasa pusing ? " , Ia membantu ku bangun dari kasur , aku menggelangkan kepala ku agar dia tidak khawatir , " hm ? Kalau begitu ... biar ku gendong kau ke ruang makan , ya ... Kaito sudah menyiapkan sarapan " lanjutnya , ia menggendong ku secara bridal , - Kulihat Kaito sedang menyiapkan minuman , Harum coklat ... sepertinya Kaito sedang membuat susu coklat panas ...

" Ah ... kau sudah bangun .. " Kata Kaito , " Ayo , taruh dia di kursi ... "

" Iya , ya ~ " Gakupo menaruh ku di kursi , Kaito langsung menghapiri ku , di depan ku sudah tersaji semankuk bubur yang masih hangat . Kaito pun duduk di sebelah ku ,

" sini ~ biar ku suapi " katanya .

" Ung ... " Jawab ku sambil menganguk kan kepala ku . Kaito pun menyuapi ku . Aku lirik Gakupo sesaat , dia sedang membaca koran , ia menggunakan kacamata saat membaca , dia tampak lebih tampan dengan kacamata . - Kaito membereskan meja makan , Gakupo juga ikut membantu , aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka .

" Len , hari ini kau mau ikut dengan ku untuk berbelanja ? '' Tanya Kaito .

" ... belanja ? Ya ! aku mau ! '' jawab ku antusias, selama ini aku belum pernah pergi berbelanja , apalagi di temani seseorang . tiba-tiba Gakupo beranjak dari kursi dan pergi mengambil Jaketnya ,

" Kalau begitu aku mau pergi kerja " katanya . Aku terdiam, Kaito menepuk kepala ku.- Ia mengeluarkan obat-obat ku , aku sempat kaget dan kesal , kenapa obat itu ada padanya ? kenapa tidak ia buang saja ?

" .. Kau harus minum obat ... " katanya , Aku memalingkan wajah ku , aku tidak mau ! , " ... Kalau kau tidak mau kita tidak akan jadi pergi berbelanja ." Ancamnya . Aku tetap tidak mau minum obat , pokonya tidak ! - suasana berubah tak enak , Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya , pertama ia mengankat tangan kanannya ,

" Jika kau pilih tangan kanan , kau minum obatnya dan kita pergi berbelanja ." lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya , " jika kau pilih tangan kiri , _Aku_ yang minum obat dan kita pergi berbelanja." jelasnya . Aku tak begitu maksud dari yang tangan kiri , tapi aku tak usah meminum obatnya kan ? dia bilang dia yang akan meminum obat nya ? - aku pun meraih tangan kirinya . Ia terdiam sesaat , ia membuka bungkus obatnya dan memasukannya kemulutnya , kemudian ia mengambil segelas air . Masih dalam posisi duduk di sebelah ku , aku memperhatikannya 'dia benar-benar meminumnya ?' pikir ku . kemudian ia menatap ku sesaat , tiba-tiba...

**-Glek-**

Kaito meminumkan obat ku lewat mulutnya langsung , aku membuka mata ku lebar-lebar, kurasakan bibir lembut kaito yang menempel di bibir ku dan lidahnya yang mendorong langsung tablet obat masuk ke mulut ku, aku menelan obat ku. Kaito pun melepas ciuman nya . -

" Nah , sekarang kita bisa berangkat ." Katanya . Ia tidak mempedulikan aku yang masih terdiam dengan pipi memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gakupo POV**

**-Grak-**

Aku masuk ke mobil ku dan berangkat ke kantor. Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hati ku . Aku kurang suka melihat Kaito akrab dengan anak itu , Kaito biasa akrab dengan ku , tapi aku juga tidak suka jika Len akrab dengan Kaito , aku ingin Len lebih akrab dengan ku ... aku juga ingin mengurus anak itu ...

" Sial ! " Ujar ku kesal sambil memukul stir mobil ku . Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa pikiran ku kacau sekali ? padahal baru satu hari aku bertemu dengan Len ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kaito dan Len pergi berbelanja , membeli beberapa pakaian , sepatu dan aksesoris untuk Len , walau hampir semua barang untuk Len di pilihkan oleh Kaito . Len menerima apa saja yang di berikan Kaito . - mereka berbelanja sampai malam , saat mereka pulang , Gakupo sudah menunggu di sofa . dia sedang merokok dan di temani Gitar listrik berwarna Ungu kehitam-hitaman. Kaito mendorong kursi roda ku ke dekat tangga , kemudian ia mendekati Gakupo dan mengambil rokoknya ,

" Jangan merokok saat Len ada di rumah ! " omel nya . Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan tatapan malas , ia tau kalau Kaito itu tipe seorang Kakak , wajar dia menceramahi dia sepert ini . " Maaf " jawab Gakupo singkat , ia mengambil gitarnya dan berjalan ke arah Len , mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah tangga , Ia berhenti di dekat Len dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di ungkapkan , Len pun balas menatapnya .

" Kalau kau mau ... aku akan mengajarkan mu bermain Gitar ... " Katanya tiba-tiba, setelah mengucapkan itu ia berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Len . Sekilas Len melihat Gakupo tersenyum paksa , Saat itu juga entah kenapa Hati Len terasa terkoyak . Kaito menepuk punggung Len ,

" mungkin dia sedang ada masalah di kantornya ... " Kata Kaito, - Kaito membawa Len ke kamarnya, Ia membaringkan Len di kasurnya,

" Istirahatlah ... " Katanya , Len pun memejamkan matanya . Kaito mematikan lampunya dan menutup pintu kamar Len .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

**-Krek-**

Kaito menutup pintu kamar ku , aku membuka mataku , entah kenapa senyum Gakupo tadi membuat hati ku sakit. Kenapa ? Apa aku berbuat salah ? Aku tidak mau Gakupo tersenyum seperti itu padaku ... aku tidak mau ...

" Hiks ... " Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi , Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali . Perasaan apa ini ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito POV**

**-Krek-**

" Gakupo ... " panggil ku , aku masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya , Ia sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya . Ia melirik ku ,

" Apa ? " Tanyanya ketus .

" Kau kenapa sih ? Kalau ada masalah di kantor kau jangan melampiaskannya pada orang lain ! " Kata ku kesal . Gakupo hanya diam sambil memainkan gitar nya , rasanya aku semakin kesal saja .

" ... kau tak usah membentak ku seperti itu ... kau sendiri ... apa kau tau , aku juga kesal melihat mu terlalu memanjakan anak itu ... " Jawab Gakupo . Aku terdiam dan tak habis pikir . Kadang dia ini bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan .

" Memangnya salah kalau aku memanjakannya ? " Aku bertanya balik , Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya santai .

" Tidak , kau tidak salah ... " Gakupo berjalan ke kasurnya , " Aku ngantuk ... oyasumi ... " ia tidur begitu saja . Keterlaluan ! sifatnya jelek sekali kalau sedang Badmood .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya Gakupo masuk ke kamar Len dan mengunci pintunya , dia duduk di pinggir kasur . Len masih tertidur pulas , Perlahan Gakupo menyentuh bibir Len , membuat mulut Len terbuka sedikit , Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len , lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar , Ia mencium Len , memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Len , merasakan kehangatan mulut nya dan menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Len dengan lidahnya . Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di mulutnya Len terbangun , ia terkejut saat melihat Gakupo begitu dekat dengannya .

" Umh !? " Len mencoba mendorong badan Gakupo , namun apa daya , tubuh kekar Gakupo tak bisa goyah oleh tenaga kecil Len , Melihat Len yang mulai kehabisan nafas , Gakupo pun melepaskan ciumannya . Saliva masih tersisa di bibir Len , Ia menjilatnya dan menatap mata Len .

" Ohayou ... Len ... " Bisik Gakupo .

" ... " Len tak menjawab , ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Gakupo padanya . Gakupo pun tersenyum padanya

, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Kenapa ? ... apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Len , ia sedikit gemetaran saat menatap Gakupo .

" Yang kulakukan ? ... aku juga tak tau ... kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan ? " Gakupo malah bertanya balik , - hening di antara mereka .

" Kau merasa nyaman dengan Kaito ? Tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba , Len pun tersentak , ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Gakupo bertanya seperti itu ,

" ... Ya , dia seperti kakak bagiku ... " Jawab Len ragu-ragu .

" hooh ... " Gakupo beranjak dari kasur Len , " Kaito sudah menyiapkan sarapan ... kau mau aku gendong ke ruang makan atau aku antar makannya kesini ? " Tanya Gakupo . Len berpikir sesaat , ia pun menatap punggung Gakupo yang bidang ,

" ... Aku ... ingin makan disini ... " Jawab Len , tanpa menjawab apa-apa Gakupo langsung pergi ke ruang makan dan mengambil sarapan Len - , Gakupo kembali membawa sarapan untuk Len . Gakupo menaruh sarapan Len di meja dekat kasurnya ,

" Aku letakan disini ... " Katanya , saat Gakupo hendak pergi , Len menarik lengan baju Gakupo ,

" Aku ingin di suapi oleh mu " Katanya , Gakupo kaget mendengar hal itu , kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Len dan duduk di sampingnya ,

" Dasar manja ... " Cetus Gakupo pada Len , ia mengambil mangkuk bubur Len dan mulai menyuapinya , Len pun mulai makan dengan lahap .-

" Minum obat ya ? " kata gakupo . Len menganguk sebagai tanda 'iya' , berbeda saat Kaito yang memberi ia obat , sepertinya Len mau menurut apa kata Gakupo . Namun , tak disadari oleh Gakupo dan Len , Kaito memperhatikan mereka dari sela-sela pintu kamar , melihat pemandangan itu membuat hati Kaito sakit dan marah, dia merasa kesal . Kenapa Len mau menuruti Gakupo ? Kenapa ? , dia terus bertanya dalam benaknya dan kembali ke ruang makan karena muak melihat pemandangan itu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku senang sekali ... entah perasaan apa ini , Aku tak keberatan Gakupo mencium ku seperti tadi , aku ingin dia dekat dengan ku , walau dia ketus dan dingin , aku tau Gakupo itu baik dan penyayang ... Aku ... Aku suka Gakupo semenjak pertama aku melihatnya , Tapi ... Aku juga suka Kaito ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gakupo POV**

Kenapa ? Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat Len , Aku tak tau kenapa tadi aku menciumnya , sungguh badan ku bergerak dengan sendirinya ... aku tidak ingin melepaskannya ... Tapi , kalau Kaito tau perasaan ku ini , apa yang akan dia lakukan ? Aku tidak mau melukai Kaito ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito POV**

Brengsek ! Apa-apaan ini ?! kenapa rasanya dada ku sakit sekali ... Aku tidak mau melihat mereka berdua akrab ... aku tidak mau ! Aku tidak mau sahabat ku dekat dengan orang yang ku sayangi saat ini ...

TBC

PS : sempet ada yang ngira ini cerita LenxKaito ya ? padahal disini saya lebih prefer ke Gakupo ... O/Oa #Taboked by KaitoxLen Fans. Canda deh =A='' ini KaitoxLenxGakupo ~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

Imitation Black : Chapter 3

**"Brengsek ! Apa-apaan ini ?! kenapa rasanya dada ku sakit sekali ... Aku tidak mau melihat mereka berdua akrab ... aku tidak mau ! Aku tidak mau sahabat ku dekat dengan orang yang ku sayangi saat ini ... "**

.

.

.

**"Believing that we would be bonded again,I temporarily let go of your hand."**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Len tinggal di kediaman Kaito dan Gakupo, perlahan keadaan tubuh nya membaik, ia juga mulai belajar berjalan sendiri, mungkin ini berkat dukungan Kaito dan Gakupo setiap hari. Tapi entah mengapa di antara Kaito dan Gakupo seperti ada jarak. Saat Kaito ada di samping Len, Gakupo menjauh dari mereka berdua dan saat Gakupo ada di samping Len, Kaito menjauh dari mereka berdua. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat Len merasa tak enak pada keduanya, dia ingin akrab dengan keduanya, dia ingin mengobrol dan bermain bersama dengan keduanya.

Len sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan bermain dengan Gitar putih yang di belikan oleh Gakupo. Len baru tau kalau Kaito dan Gakupo dulunya punya Band, Kaito adalah pemain bass sekaligus vokalis sedangkan Gakupo adalah gitaris sekaligus vokalis juga, kalau tak salah mereka punya seorang komposer lagu bernama _NatsuP_ dan _Haru Aki_kemudian Manager bernama _Hiyama Kiyoteru?_.

"Len ..." Panggil Gakupo sambil mendekatinya, Len melirik Gakupo tapi tak menjawab sahutannya, Gakupo pun duduk di sebelahnya, "... Sudah bisa bermain seperti apa yang ku ajarkan kemarin ?'' tanyanya tiba-tiba, Len menunduk kan kepalanya dan menatap gitar di pangkuannya,

"Eng ... belum ..." Jawabnya, tiba-tiba Gakupo bersandar pada Len, - mendadak Gakupo mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan

sebuah irama,

" _yuganda ni...chijou ... yuru-sarenai ai itsuwari no ... kokoro_...". Len terdiam, Gakupo masih bersandar pada Len,

"Apa itu lirik sebuah lagu ?" tanya Len, Gakupo memejamkan matanya,

"Entahlah ..." jawab Gakupo, - hening sesaat, "Len ... Apa kau senang dengan kehidupan mu sekarang ?" Tanya Gakupo,

"Ya... Aku senang... tapi, entah kenapa ada yang kurang dan mengganjal hati ku ..." jawab len dengan nada sedih. Gakupo tau apa yang Len maksud, tapi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Aku pulang ..." Terdengar suara Kaito yang baru pulang, Gakupo pun menjauh sedikit dari Len, "..." Kaito tak mengatakan apapun saat melihat Len dan Gakupo berdua, dia berjalan ke dapur dan membereskan belanjaanya. Gakupo pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Len dan membantu Kaito membereskan belanjaanya, tapi tak terdengar suara obrolan, wajarnya mereka pasti mengobrol kan ? Len sedikit kesal dengan keadaan itu, ia pun menaruh gitarnya dan perlahan berjalan ke dapur sambil berpegangan kepada meja , tembok atau benda-benda di sekitarnya menuju dapur,

"Hei ... Kenapa kalian jarang berkomunikasi lagi ..."Tanya Len tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu dapur, Kaito dan Gakupo tersentak kaget, - tidak dari keduanya menjawab pertanyaan Len, Len semakin kesal, "Apa kalian bertengkar ?" tanyanya lagi. Sama seperti tadi, tak keduanya menjawab. - tapi akhirnya kaito Gakupo angkat bicara,

"Kami baik-baik saja kok Len ... kau tidak usah khawatir ..." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Len, " sudah malam, ayo tidur ." lanjutnya sambil menggendong Len ke kamar, Terdengar Kaito berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

Len sudah tertidur, mungkin ia lelah melihat kelakuan Kaito dan Gakupo, tampak dari raut wajah nya, walau sedang tertidur dahinya sedikit berkerut; mungkin menujukan ekspresi kesal ?.- Waktu menunjukan jam 1 pagi, Gakupo dan Len masih tertidur, Namun Kaito masih terbangun,- ia pun berjalan dan masuk ke kamar Len. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus-elus rambut Len, ia menatap Len sedih dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Len.

"_kuroku ... nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai shikko... ku no... sekai."_bisiknya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat; ujung hidung mereka sudah menempel, Len pun tebangun,

"Kaito ?" panggilnya; setengah sadar dari tidurnya. kaito tersenyum dan mengecup kening Len.

"Maaf, aku membangunkan mu ..." katanya, "Ayo, tidur lagi ..." lanjut Kaito sambil membetulkan selimut Len, - Kaito pun beranjak pergi, tapi Len menahannya,

"Aku ingin bicara ..." katanya, Kaito sedikit ragu untuk duduk kembali dan mendengarkan Len, Namun akhirnya Kaito mau mendengarkan Len.

"Kau mau bicara apa ?" Tanya Kaito. Len menarik nafas, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara,

"Aku... Sebenarnya Aku...Suka Gakupo..." Kata Len, Kaito kaget bukan kepalang, ia membelakakan matanya, keringat dingin mulai muncul, raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tidak percaya, Len sendiri kaget melihat reaksi Kaito, "Kaito ?" pangil Len ragu-ragu.

".. Kau bercanda kan, Len ?...Itu tidak mungkin... kau pasti bercanda..." Jawab Kaito tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Len. Sekarang Len ketakutan, mungkin ada perasaan menyesal telah mengatakan itu pada Kaito. "...Kenapa? Bukan kah aku selalu memperhatikan mu lebih dari Gakupo" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba, ia memegang erat pundak Len erat; sedikit menyakiti Len.

"Ka-kaito...?" Len menatap wajah Kaito ketakutan, Kaito memeluk Len erat sambil gemetaran.

"Tidak ... kau tidak boleh suka pada Gakupo !" Katanya, Len mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kaito, tapi apa daya, pelukan Kaito begitu erat, sampai Len kesulitan bernafas.

"Kaito ! Lepaskan... A-aku tak bisa bernafas, Kaito !" Bentak Len, tapi Kaito tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, - kemudian Kaito mencium Len dengan kasar, Len tersentak. Lidah Kaito memaksa masuk ke mulut Len, ia pun mempererat cengkramannya pada Len.

Merasa ada kegaduhan di kamar Len, Gakupo pun terbangun. Ia bergegas ke kamar Len dan melihat apa yang di lakukan Kaito pada Len,

"KAITO !?" ia menarik Kaito menjauh dari Len, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah ?!" Bentak Gakupo sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal begitu juga Gakupo yang marah melihat keadaan Len tadi.

"Apa yang ku lakukan ? KAU PIKIR APA ?!" Balas Kaito kesal, ia mendorong Gakupo keras.

"Ck ?!" Gakupo berdecak, "Apa kau gila ... sebenarnya apa mau mu , hah ?!" Gakupo semakin marah, suasana semakin memburuk diantara keduanya, dan ...

**-BHUUK-**

Kaito memukul wajah Gakupo keras, Gakupo jatuh membentur meja lampu,

"GAKUPO !?" teriak Len kaget, Gakupo langsung berdiri dan membalas pukulan Kaito tepat di wajahnya juga, tapi tak hanya itu, ia menarik kerah baju Kaito dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Uhk ?!" Kaito merasa kesakitan, tenaga Gakupo jauh lebih kuat dari pada Kaito. Len tak bisa tinggal diam,

"HENTIKAN !" teriak Len, ia memeluk Gakupo dari belakang, "Aku mohon ... hentikan... kalian berdua hentikan semua ini !" lanjut Len, ia gemetaran dan menangis. -, Gakupo pun melepaskan Kaito, Kaito jatuh terduduk di hadapan Gakupo dan Len. "...Aku mohon ... hiks ..." air mata Len mengalir, Hening menyambar di antara dua pria dewasa tersebut. -, Gakupo pun melepas tangan Len dan berbalik ke arahnya,

"Len, apa yang Kaito lakukan padamu ?" Tanyanya. Len menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetaran sambil memegang tangan Gakupo erat, Kaito pun tak mau menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. "Kalau Len tak mau menjawab, sebaiknya kau yang menjelaskannya... Kaito." lanjut Gakupo, tanpa melihat Kaito.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa... bahkan aku bisa muntah, jika menjelaskannya padamu." jawab Kaito dengan senyum sinis.

.

.

.

"If it's a love that doesn't allow me to be myself,then I should just simply shatter it."

.

.

**.**

**Gakupo POV**

Aku membawa Len ke kamar ku dan meninggalkan Kaito begitu saja, sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kaito apa yang kau perbuat ? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini ? Bukan kah kita ini sahabat ... kenapa dia tidak jujur, apa susah nya mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku ?

"...Gaku?" Len menarik lengan kemeja ku, aku tak sadar raut wajah ku sangat kacau; diantara sedih dan kesal. -, aku pun duduk di sebelah Len dan menggenggam lengannya erat. Len pun bersandar padaku,

"Apa kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi ?" Tanya ku spontan, aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ku. Len hanya menunduk kan kepalanya, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sedikit kesal, tapi dengan melihat keadaan Len sekarang, Ya, kau lihat ... dia gemetaran dan ia nampak ketakutan. Aku pun memeluk Len, mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut, "Sudah ... kau tak usah menjawab, sekarang istirahatlah..." kata ku menenangkan dirinya. Kurasakan Len membalas pelukakan ku,

"Hiks... Aku takut .." Kata Len dengan suara kecil dan bergetar, aku sempat kaget dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak,

"Tak apa... Aku disini... Semua akan baik-baik saja.".

.

.

.

**Kaito POV**

Sial ! Apa yang ku lakukan tadi sih ?! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, aku hanya ingin Len memandangku... memperhatikanku lebih dari Gakupo...Gakupo ? yah, semua ini salahnya ! Padahal aku lebih memperhatikan Len ! Aku ..

"Hahh ?" Apa ini ? kenapa air mata ku mengalir ? apa maksudnya ini ? ,"Khhh !" Aku memukul tembok dengan keras, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir di tangan ku, begitu juga air mata yang terus keluar ini. Kenapa takdir tak adil padaku ...

.

.

.

**-3 Hari kemudian-**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sunyi senyap, tak ada suara tawa atau obrolan, tak ada suara permainan gitar Gakupo, tidak ada omelan Kaito, apalagi suara Len, mereka bertiga bagai orang-orang bisu yang tinggal dalam satu rumah dan tak saling kenal. Kaito selalu pergi di pagi hari dan pulang larut malam, Gakupo mengurus Len di pagi hari dan pulang malam, walau tak semalam Kaito, ia sempat untuk mengurus Len lagi, tapi mereka jarang sekali bicara.

"Aku pergi ke kantor dulu..." Pamit Gakupo di pagi hari pada Len,

"Hati-hati di jalan..." jawab Len, Pintu pun tertutup, hening kembali datang pada rumah tersebut, hanya Len yang ada di rumah, padahal biasanya Kaito menemaninya bermain. sekarang semuanya hancur, Len sendiri bingung dan kesal, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"_zutto kimi ni iitakatta, tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni ...osaekirenai shoudou ga kowarete shimau no nara_." Len bernyanyi, entah apa yang membuatnya ingin bernyanyi dengan lirik seperti itu, - ia terduduk di sofa, mendongkak kan kepalanya ke atas dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa amat sangat kesepian. Bahkan pikirnya lebih baik kembali ke panti asuhan dan mendengar omelan para perawatnya.

**-GRAAK-**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari lantai atas, Len pun berjalan ke arah suara tersebut,- suara itu berasal dari kamar Kaito, pintu kamar Kaito tidak di kunci, Len melihat tumpukan buku yang jatuh dari atas lemari.

"Buku-buku apa ini?" Len bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat satu persatu tumpukan buku yang jatuh tadi,- banyak buku tentang musik dan bass, ada juga buku yang berisi lagu-lagu yang sudah di buat pun teringat apa yang pernah di katakan Gakupo bahwa Kaito adalah pembuat lagu yang handal, ia sudah banyak menciptakan banyak lagu.

"...Eh ? Ada album foto..." Len menemukan sebuah album foto, Len membuka satu persatu halaman album foto tersebut,- album tersebut penuh dengan foto-foto Kaito dan Gakupo, dari saat mereka TK, SD , SMP, SMA dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

"Mereka bersahabat dari kecil...? Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka bermusuhan ? ..." Len bertanya-tanya, air matanya tidak terbendung lagi, ia menangis. Hatinya sakit, ia merasa telah menghancurkan persahabatan Kaito dan Gakupo. Len memeluk album foto itu, "Aku... tidak mau seperti ini... Aku...". -.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Gakupo sudah sampai di depan rumah, ia pun mengunci pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah,

"Aku pulang..." Katanya, saat masuk. Tak ada jawaban dari Len, hanya terdengar suara TV dari ruang tengah, Gakupo pun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, ia melihat Len sedang menonton TV,

"Len ?" panggilnya, Len tak menyahut, ia masih terfokus pada acara di TV, Gakupo pun duduk di dekat Len, "Sudah malam... kau harus tidur..." lanjutnya, Len tak menyahut apa yang di katakan Gakupo lagi, karena sedikit kesal, Gakupo pun mengambil remote TV dari tanggan Len dan mematikan TV nya. "Len, jangan membuat ku marah..." Kata Gakupo sedikit menyentak. Len menatap Gakupo sedih, Gakupo pun kaget dengan respon Len,

"...Kenapa ?" Tanya Len, entah apa masudnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa ?" Tanya Gakupo,

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar... padahal kalian sudah berteman dari kecil...".

"Hah ? ... apa maksudmu aku dan Kaito ?" Gakupo kaget, dan berpikir kenapa Len bisa tahu dia berteman dengan Kaito dari kecil, padahal ia hanya menceritakan sedikit.

"Aku melihat album foto kalian yang ada di kamar Kaito... kalian begitu akrab, Apa kalian jadi begini gara-gara aku ?" Tanya Len,

"Tidak, ini bukan salah mu ... kami hanya ..." Gakupo tak bisa menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Len pun menatap Gakupo,

"Aku... aku suka padamu ..." Kata Len tiba-tiba, Gakupo tersentak, ia kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Len.

"...Aku... menyayangi mu Len..." Gakupo angkat bicara, "Aku tidak mau kau di ambil Kaito, Tapi...Len?" Kata-kata Gakupo terhenti, ia melihat mimik wajah Len yang berubah kaget melihat ke belakangnya, Gakupo pun membalikan badannya dan..

"Ka-Kaito ?!" Gakupo terkejut melihat Kaito sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. "Kau... Kaito, aku bisa menjelaskannya...".

"Aha ... hahahaha CUKUP ! Aku tak perlu penjelasan mu ! ... kau ... Gakupo Kamui ... kau bukan sahabat ku lagi..." Kaito sudah hilang kendali. Gakupo mendekat ke arah Kaito, ia berusaha meraih pundak Kaito untuk menenangkannya, namun Kaito mengibaskan tangan Gakupo, "Jangan sentuh aku !" bentak Kaito.

"...Kaito?" panggil Gakupo, "Aku tidak bermaksud begini, Aku ing-"

"Tidak bisa kah kau diam ?! Apa lagi yang harus di jelaskan ?! Len menyukai mu ! dan kau juga menyukainnya ... khh, kenapa... padahal aku selalu memperhatikan Len lebih dari mu ... kenapa dia harus memilih mu ?!"

"HENTIKAN !" Teriak Len tiba-tiba, ia berlari ke arah Kaito dan memeluknya, "Kaito... Aku mohon... hentikan...".

"Hah ? apa maksudmu, Len? Kau mau bilang kalau aku harus bertindak biasa ?!" Kaito melepas pelukan Len dengan Kasar, Gakupo pun tidak tinggal diam, ia hampir memukul Kaito, namun Kaito berhasil mengelak dan menendang perut Gakupo, Kaito tidak berhenti di situ saja, dia memukul wajah Gakupo sampai mulut Gakupo mengeluarkan darah, Len tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Gakupo sudah terkapar di lantai, saat Kaito hendak menginjak Gakupo, entah mengapa ia berhenti, nafasnya tidak teratur, air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba,

"Kaito ..." Panggil Len, ia mendekat ke arah Kaito, yang sudah jatuh terduduk di samping Gakupo, "Kaito..." Len memegang erat tangan Kaito, "Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Len,

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kaito tidak mengerti dengan maksud Len, Len pun meraih tangan Gakupo,

"Len ...?" Gakupo berusaha bangun, ia teruduk di samping Lain Len, Len pun mendekatkan tangan Kaito dan Gakupo,

"...Aku ... Aku menyukai Gakupo... Akan tetapi aku sadar... aku... tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua... " Len mempererat gengaman pada mereka berdua, "Aku juga menyukai Kaito... sama seperti Gakupo, aku mencintai kalian berdua ..." Jelas Len di hadapan keduanya...

.

.

.

"I want you to embrace me tightly and strongly. The warmth of our connected body is an imitation."

.

.

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku sadar... Aku mencintai mereka berdua... bukan salah satu dari mereka...Kaito maupun Gakupo, Aku ingin bersama keduanya... Aku ingin mereka berdua mengetahui perasaan ku ini ...

.

.

.

**Kaito POV**

Apa ? apa yang di katakan, Len ? ... Aku pasti salah dengar... Ini tidak maksud akal, Len juga menyukai ku ? Tunggu dulu ... itu artinya aku bisa bersama Len kan ? Aku bisa memiliki Len ?

.

.

.

**Gakupo POV**

Apa maksud mu, Len ? ... Kau... Mencintai kami berdua ? Bukan salah satu dari kami ... Ah, Aku tak peduli... yang terpenting aku masih bisa bersahabat dengan Kaito, tapi tetap memiliki Len kan ?

.

.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kaito dan Gakupo saling bertukar pandang, Len masih tertunduk sambil menangis, Tak lama Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangkat sedikit bahunya seperti memberi sinyal 'mau bagaimana lagi' pada Gakupo, seolah mengerti Gakupo balas tersenyum sambil mengerutkan dahinya, - Gakupo menarik dagu Len dan kemudian menciumnya lembut, merasa tak mau kalah dari Gakupo, Kaito menciumi leher Len, Len kaget bukan main, wajahnya memerah, tetapi sensasi yang di berikan Kaito dan Gakupo tak bisa di tolak olehnya.

"Angh ?!" Len tersentak, saat Kaito menyentuh putingnya dan bermain-main dengan itu, Gakupo pun terpaksa melepas ciumannya, Len mengcengkram Baju Gakupo kuat, Namun tak lama Gakupo melepaskan tangan Len dan menjilati jari-jari mungil Len. "ngh... Ga-kupo...Kaito..." panggil Len dengan suara pelan dan mendesah, Kaito pun tak mau berlama-lama, ia melepas baju Len, Gakupo pun menepuk kan tangannya, secara otomatis lampu ruangan tersebut mati, keadaan menjadi gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari jendela,

"Len... kau tau, saat ini aku merasa senang..." kata Gakupo tiba-tiba, "kupikir aku akan kehilangan kalian berdua." ia tersenyum, Kaito pun Menjitak Gakupo, "Ahk ?! apaan sih Baka-" Kata-kata Gakupo terhenti oleh kecupan kaito,

"Jangan banyak bicara..." Kata Kaito, Gakupo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,

"Ka-kaito... ka-" Kata-kata Len pun terhenti saat Kaito mengecup nya juga, Saat kedua orang itu terdiam, Kaito menarik Dasi yang di pakai Gakupo dan mengikat tangan Len tiba-tiba, "Eh ?! A-apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Len pun kaget.

"Aku mau _bercinta_dengan mu~" Bisik Kaito mesum, Len sedikit bergidik mendengar bisikan Kaito, Gakupo pun malah ikut tersenyum jahil, - Gakupo menarik kaki Len, posisi Len pun sekarang terlentang di lantai dengan Gakupo yang menahan kaki Len dan Kaito yang menahan pundak Len, Seluruh tubuh Len menjadi tegang,

"Len...?" Gakupo pun sadar dengan keadaan Len, "Tenanglah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan tegang begitu..." Lanjut Kaito, akhirnya perlahan Len melemaskan tubuhnya. - Sendra tari asmara mereka pun di mulai, Gakupo mulai melepaskan Knee sock Len dan menjilati ujung kaki len sampai ke bagian pahanya,

"Nghh... Gakupo..." terdengar erangan Len; ia merasa malu sekali,

"Len.." Panggil Kaito tiba-tiba, Len pun menatap Kaito, "Maaf, aku akan sedikit kasar..." lanjut Kaito,

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" Len bingung dengan perkataan Kaito, dan mendadak Kaito merobek bagian atas baju Len, membuat bagian atas tubuh Len terlihat dengan jelas, kulit mulus Len yang nampak bagai kulit seorang bayi membuat Kaito tak tahan untuk melahapnya, yah - Kaito mulait mengecap, menjilati dan menggigit bagian atas tubuh Len, erangan demi erangan yang di keluarkan Len, beberapa saat kemudian, Gakupo pun perlahan melepaskan celana dalam Len, Len sedikit takut ia memeluk Kaito ketakutan,

"Tenanglah Len..." Kaito hati-hati melepaskan pelukan Len, "mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi lama-lama rasa sakitnya akan hilang..." Kaito mencoba menenangkan Len,

"Kalau kau tak tahan, kau bisa minta aku atau kaito untuk berhenti..." Lanjut Gakupo, Len pun menganguk sebagai tanda Iya, Gakupo pun melanjutkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Kaito mengubah posisinya menjadi di belakang Len dan menahan kedua tangannya, pertama Gakupo menjilati dua jarinya dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam Len,

"Nngh?!" Len merasa kesakitan, namun Kaito mencium Len lembut untuk menenangkannya, Gakupo pun lanjut menggerakan kedua jarinya perlahan-lahan, awalnya tubuh Len tidak menerima kedua jari Gakupo, namun perlahan tubuh Len mulai terbiasa. Gakupo pun melepaskan jarinya dari Len, dan mulai memasukan kejantanannya, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya,

"Ahh... Ga-gakupo... sakit.." Len merasa kesakitan, Gakupo menghentikan gerakannya,

"Len, lihat aku..." Gakupo meminta Len untuk menatapnya, Len pun menatap Gakupo, "Tubuh mu tegang, makanya kau merasa sakit... lemaskan tubuh mu..." kata Gakupo, Len pun mencoba melemaskan tubuhnya, setelah beberapa saat Gakupo melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya, seraya tubuh Len yang mulai menerima Gakupo, Kaito memainkan puting Len. Akhirnya Gakupo mencapai batas, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Len; Len berteriak. Gakupo melepaskan diri dari Len dan bergantian posisi dengan Kaito. Sekarang giliran Kaito, walau tubuh Len sudah lemas, Len berusaha untu tetap terjaga. Tak mau berlama-lama Kaito langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam Len, berbeda dengan Gakupo, Kaito sedikit kasar,

"Kaito... jangan terlalu kasar." Sela Gakupo, Len mencengkram tangan Gakupo erat karena menahan sakit, Kaito pun sedikit memperlambat gerakannya, Gakupo memeluk Len, dan akhirnya Kaito mencapai batasnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Len, dan lagi-lagi Len berteriak,-. Hening, Len sudah tertidur pulas, badanya terasa lemas sekali, Gakupo pun menggendong Len kekamarnya, diikuti dengan Kaito. Setelah Len di baringkan di kasur, Gakupo dan Kaito ikut berbaring di masing-masing sisi kasur,

"Akhirnya kita bisa memiliki Len satu sama lain..." Kata Gakupo,

"Terong... dari tadi kau banyak omong yah ?" Ketus Kaito, Gakupo pun memasang wajah bodohnya,

"Biarin..." Gakupo tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka bertiga, dan memegang tangan Kaito, Kaito pun membalas dengan senyuman, mereka berdua memperhatikan Len yang sudah tertidur Pulas, perlahan Kaito dan Gakupo pun ikut tertidur...

**TBC**


End file.
